Electrical drives include an electric motor supplied by a converter, which drives a load directly or via a gear unit.
WO 2005/117248 describes a shelf storage system, in which some individual predefined movement profiles having associated current consumption values or current delivery values are provided. In this instance, the energy fed back into the energy supply circuit is determined (claim 15 of WO 2005/117248).
DE 33 09 370 describes a method for influencing the run up and run down of two asynchronous motors.